Friends
by Aki and Tenshi
Summary: It started out as just six friendships between three girls and three guys, but you didn’t know then how you would change each other and all you know now that it is worthwhile.' a drabble on the importance of friends


**Friends**

It started out as just six friendships between three girls and three guys. All from different backgrounds with different dysfunctional families and different jobs, in short, different lives. You didn't know then how you would change each other or that you would even fall in love, but it happened. Sometimes slowly and sometimes as a surprise.

It was a full ten years between the day Rachel moved in and Chandler and Monica moved out, but when does one pinpoint the start of this 'Friends' saga. Perhaps the day Rachel ran out on her wedding. Or when Joey moved in across the hall.. Or when Phoebe first met Monica. No, it started early still, earlier than then the age of twenty-some.

No single moment can be chosen as the start, as the dawn of the friendship that made what you have and what you have left. Rather, it was a series of moments and feelings, happy, sad or the rest, that formed this connection, this unbreakable bond. The uncountable amount of disastrous Thanksgiving dinners, an unlikely high school friendship between two polar opposite girls, an innocent crush held onto too long, the mugging of a science geek by a poor homeless girl, a rivalry between a brother and a sister.

Or maybe it was the things you went through together. How you picked each other up and you fell down. How you celebrated together. Love sicknesses, broken hearts, marriage, divorce, and babies. Stupid fights and gender feuds. Watching ugly naked guy and getting drunk at birthday parties.

Maybe it was the places in which those happened. The exhibit of a museum, the apartment across the street or the one across the hall, a favorite pub turned coffee house hangout or in an old taxi cab. The places where you lived. The placed where you laughed. The placed where you loved. The places where you grew up, became adults.

Or perhaps it was all the memories in these places that made them special. The first kisses and nights of passion. Crazy proposals and confession of love. AThe arguments and resolutions. Finding and losing family.

But in the end you know it wasn't the place or the time that really mattered, nor was it the memories. It is purposeless to try and determine where it started and where it ended, if it ever truly did or could. What made those years, those places, and those memories so important was not _what_ happened in them, but rather _who_ it happened with.

It was the people that made it special. The very same three girls and three guys.

There was Joey. Not the sharpest- tool- in- the- sheds, playful, womanizer who had a heart of gold when it came down to it.

And crazy Phoebe who took her life off the streets with no family to rely on and made her own untraditional one, but when was anything about Phoebe traditional?

Then Chandler, the sarcastic joker who couldn't stop to save his life, yet he shared in all the groups troubles, from divorcees to lost love to a horrible job.

And obsessive Monica, the best chef, a loyalist friend, who you could find who always made you see her side of the issue, even when you didn't want to.

Then there is Ross, arguably the most serious, grown-up, and boring of the friends, but he never let go of love, whether for a sister, a friend, or a special girl.

And lastly Rachel, who so bravely left her life of comfort for none where she had nothing but a group of friends.

How do you define such friendships and such friends? You may try to find where it started or how it did, but you will fail. You might try to discover some point were all the different people connected, but it is impossible. The fact is it is too immense, too great, too perfect for any outsider to discover what it is that drawls you together, but you can not discover it yourself. But after all your wondering and searching you realize it does not matter, because all that matters is that it did and it was worthwhile…


End file.
